


Fentonald Shorts

by Miakoda



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakoda/pseuds/Miakoda
Summary: A collection of Fentonald Shorts that I am planning to write next to my other WIP. Personal prompts are always welcome~!Chapter 1: Dance





	Fentonald Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (fiederspiel) but I decided to upload it on here as well. They are adorable and deserve all the love.  
> Prompt from the lovely one-guess-guess-who on Tumblr, who also drew some adorable art for it (https://one-guess-guess-who.tumblr.com/post/184379046234/i-adore-the-way-you-draw-ducks-the-detailed). 
> 
> As mentioned in the summary, personal prompts are always welcome (as I really don't have any yet ^^').  
> The only rule I have so far for the prompts is to not ask for anything too crass, as I try to keep these ficlets light-hearted. Though the angst could certainly make an appearance at some point. 
> 
> Also, note that English isn't my first language so there may be grammatical errors or incorrect usage of English expressions. But if you point them out to me than I gladly fix them.
> 
> But for now, I hope you like this small short.

One step forward, one step to the side and the third step closing the feet back together. Seemed easy enough.

However, it wasn’t as easy for someone who had a million thoughts racing a mile a minute through his brain, subsequently causing him to lose focus real fast on what was naturally a slow dance. And it became even more apparent when he miscalculated the speed with which he should move his next step, resulting in him stepping on his dancing partner’s feet for the third time in this past hour.

 

At Donald’s soft wince, Fenton shrunk back and started apologising profusely.

Even if his foot stung a little from the pain, Donald really couldn’t be mad at the adorable man in front of him as he went into a long stuttering string of apologies. Chuckling, Donald lifted his hand and pressed the taller duck’s moving beak shut, “It’s alright, Fenton. You’ll get there. You’re just thinking too much. Let’s try again.”

Fenton gave him a bashful smile, nodding his head while Donald still held on to his beak. Offering the other an encouraging smile of his own, Donald stroked Fenton’s chin playfully and then straightened and readjusted their postures.

 

Willing his fluffed-up feathers down, the flustered Fenton took the lead once more and started moving the two of them around the fairly large dancing room that was tucked away in one of the many rooms of McDuck manor. The old traditional Waltz music disc that Donald had managed to dig back up from the bottom of some old music boxes that his uncle owned was filling the room with its slow romantic songs.

„Thank you, Donald. Again. For teaching me how to ballroom dance. When I got the invite to one of Scrooge McDuck’s private galas, I felt so honoured! But then I remembered that I didn’t know how to dance to those kind things and I started panicking. I don’t want to make a fool of myself right in front of my boss. Your uncle!“

 

Noticing how his boyfriend’s growing anxiety about the upcoming event was causing him to pick up the pace of their steps, risking to make them trip once more, Donald knew he had to do something to calm the Cuban down.

„I mean that would be cataclysmic! I couldn’t possibly-„ Fenton’s nervous blabbering was cut off once more. However, this time it wasn’t a hand shutting him up, but a soft kiss by the handsome man in front of him.

 

„It will be alright, Fen. No one will be forcing you to dance at the events. And you really shouldn’t be taking it so seriously. Hell, even my uncle isn’t taking those events seriously. He is the host, and yet he still tries to escape from them half the time,“ chuckled Donald, smiling teasingly up at his taller boyfriend as he readjusted his posture once again.

Blinking in surprise for a few moments, both because of the surprising kiss and the image he pictured of Scrooge McDuck trying to steal himself out of a window from one of his own parties. He chuckled and slowed their dancing pace back to the normal tempo.

 

„Where did you even learn to dance like this?“ he asked, genuinely curious. He always liked to learn new stuff about his boyfriend. Donald was amazing and the more he found about him, the more he fell even deeper in love with him.

„I guess being the nephew of the famous Scrooge McDuck has some perks of its own. I have been dragged to these kinds of events for the better half of my childhood. So, I had to learn all the different kinds of ballroom dances,“ he explained with a small shrug of his shoulder.

 

„What about you? I don’t believe that you, as a half-Cuban, don’t know any dances at all,“ teased Donald playfully. Fenton laughed at his remark, and replied just as teasingly back, „Only because I am half-Cuban doesn’t mean I am automatically good at it. But as a matter of fact, I do know some Cuban dances.“

Chuckling at Donald’s proud grin at having been right about his assumption, Fenton went then on to tell more, not realising that he was letting them glide effortlessly across the parquet, „My _abuelita_ taught me every Cuban dance she knows. From the Cha-Cha-Cha to the Mambo to the Salsa Casino. Every morning she would wake up and dance in the kitchen to the radio songs as she prepared breakfast for the family. It just became second nature to dance to those songs after a while. The Waltz, however, is just too slow.“

 

Fenton smiled at the memory of his passionate and loving _abuelita_. He then looked at Donald with a brightness in his eyes, „Maybe I could show how to some of those in return for helping me?“ he asked while smiling shyly.

„I actually already do know how to dance to those. I have a very… ardent Brazilian friend who took it upon himself to teach me every dance _he_ knows. And that are a lot… He started by teaching me the Samba of course.“ At Fenton’s slightly dejected look Donald chuckled bemusedly and gave the taller another short kiss.

„But I would gladly play the clueless beginner, and you could still teach me?“ He proposed with a playful glint in his ocean blue eyes. Fenton couldn’t help but blush, yet he didn’t decline the subtle offer.

 

After another few turns around the room, Donald then asked him casually, „So, do you already have someone in mind that you want to take as your plus one?“

„I do,“ Fenton admitted with a bright smile. At Donald’s intrigue eyebrow raise, he continued with a playful grin of his own, „And he is amazing. He is kind, loving, handsome and an amazing dancer. I was actually just about to ask them.“ Growing once more a little nervous, Donald encouragingly squeezed Fenton’s hand that he had clasped in his own between them.

„So, would you be my date?“ asked Fenton finally.

Donald now unable to hide his own flushed cheeks nodded happily, “I would love to.“

 

The two continued gliding across the floor, smiling and only having eyes for each other as the slow music flowed through their body and guided their steps. Ocean blue and hazel green. Just the two of them.

“You know what? We just danced for like half an hour, and you didn’t trip once. I told you that all you needed to do was to take your mind off of your worries and think of something different,” praised Donald, smiling earnestly up at his boyfriend. He was genuinely proud of his accomplishment.

Fenton grinned back, preening his curly feathers at Donald’s praise, as he continued spinning them around.

That smile was beautiful, just like the man himself and Fenton wanted to never see him without it on his handsome face. So he said the one thing that would assure him the response he wanted, „That’s because you’re the only thing that I can think about.“

 

Donald snorted, his smile cracking even wider as he couldn’t believe that that corny pick-up line just left his boyfriend’s lips, „That was so cheesy.“

Pulling Donald close on their next spin, Fenton returned his smile with a large dopey smile of his own, „I am only cheesy for you.“

And then there it finally was. Donald, beautiful, amazing Donald laughing at his silliness as if without a care in the world.

And if he thought that being invited to one of Scrooge McDuck’s private galas was an honour, then it definitely had nothing against hearing this rare sound that was Donald’s raspy, yet beautiful laugh.

Donald pressed his forehead against Fenton’s curly feathered chest, still laughing.

 

Dropping his hold on Donald in favour of laying his arms around his shorter boyfriend, Fenton hugged him close.

Still continuing to softly sway to the music that kept running in the background, the two of them couldn’t think of anywhere else they would rather be right now, than here in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> They are my favourite OTP from DuckTales, next to the 3 Cabs.
> 
> Speaking off~!   
> If you are a fan of the OT3 ship The Tree Caballeros, then check out my other WIP "Love is a Jungle"~!  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915921/chapters/42300476#workskin).
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment!   
> Hopefully, I'll be back with another short soon~!  
> Bye~!


End file.
